nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Shuriken Storm (CB)
I'd have to say that in my estimation the Cleric version would make a better choice for this build. Nature spells overall trade some healing and buffing power (with some exceptions in buffing) for interesting damage options. Your caster level is okay but not really high enough to emphasize offensive magics, they may be resisted or saved against by high level enemies. Clerics will get spells like mass heal, greater restoration, resurrection, stone body, Word of Faith, spell mantles, battletide (and possibly haste with time domain), etc. For Druids part they will get Tortoise Shell, energy immunity (which clerics get with the toughness domain), elemental swarm, storm avatar (which stormlord provides at least one use of for either), the very useful owl's insight, and not much else. Reasons to go with Druid (as far as I see at least) really boils down to (the admittedly very useful) Owl's Insight and tortoise shell vs the stuff that Clerics get (assuming we take offensive abilities out of the equation), in which case I'd have to give my vote to Cleric. Not enough Druid levels are taken to get, say, Oaken Resilience so that's out, but Clerics get their very handy Domains no matter what (and Clerics on the other hand can get some of those immunities with Stone body. Stuflames 19:39, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Well said thanks --Andarious Rosethorn 22:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) MADD? What's MADD? Owoc 16:35, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I think he means MAD - Multiple Ability Dependancy. Like, a typical monk might want high Strength, Dex, and Wisdom (while maintaining decent Con and Int) but there's no way to have everything. Builds going for Epic Divine Might tend to suffer a lot from MAD, Spirit Shamans will almost always suffer from MAD, examples are everywhere. A build like this can focus all its attention in one Ability (Wisdom) without huge sacrifices elsewhere. Stuflames 17:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Why not halfling? I know it doesn't make that much difference, but making a strongheart halfling version of this build gives you +2 ab (1 for size, one for throwing) and +1AC (for size). Also you would get some bonuses on sneaking and spot (mainly because of the size) btw does deflect arrows work when you have shurikens equipped? : Halflings have rogue for a favored class, and this build does not keep your monk and divine classes within one level of each other. Therefore, you'll have experience penalties. You can work around this by taking more monk levels before gaining Storm Lord. It's somewhat less playable from low levels because of this. Druid makes more sense Clerics would probably make for a more well rounded, and arguably more powerful build, depending on who you worship, but a Druid build makes more sense from a Role Playing perspective, especially if you worship Akadi. Basically, a Druid already exemplifies Electric based spells through Call Lightning, and Lightning storm, and have far more elemental based spells. A Stormlord is also not about healing others, it's about destroying them. Making one a primary healer is pretty ironic, and also not in character. One thing to consider is to perhaps skimp on some Monk levels in favor of Druid levels. Monk 9 and Druid 11 perhaps. The extra attack per round from Greater Flurry may not be worth it for sacrificing Spell Casting power. As a side note for the game: Shurikens don't make sense to me, however (from a rules/game engine based). What does Shurikens have to do with anything I wonder. A Halberd would have been a better option in my opinion.